Rotary liquid atomizing spray apparatus are well known for coating objects and materials. Such apparatus typically comprise a spinning member such as a cup or disk which rotates at a high rate of speed in order to atomize liquid material which is pumped thereto. A frequent problem with such devices is the accumulation of matter on the spinning member, on its housing, and between the spinning member and the housing, which decreases the efficiency and operability of the device. Excess material on the spinning member can cause operational problems such as increased drag, higher amperage motor requirements, and motor burnout, each of which increases costs and reduces productivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,770 to Wacker et al. shows a device for applying a liquid coating material via atomization, the device having a bore with an exit port through which a cleaning solvent is directed to cleanse the exterior of a spinning cup. A separate passage is provided for directing cleaning solvent to the interior of the spinning cup. This cleaning process is carried out between color changes of the coating material; the atomizing device is not operational while it is cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,430 to Rodgers et al. shows a device for cleaning a rotary atomizer. Solvent is delivered to the nose region of an atomizer cup via a passageway in the housing. This cleaning process is carried out with the coating apparatus deactivated and with no object to be coated before the atomizer.
Other coating devices are known which atomize material via spinning cups or other members. Heretofor, such coating apparatus and processes have required periodic interruption of the coating process to perform cleaning operations on the associated rotary atomizer(s).